hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Liechtenstein
Liechtenstein (リヒテンシュタイン Rihitenshutain) is a character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. Appearance Liechtenstein has blond hair, in a chin-length bob cut like her brother, and wears a blue ribbon on the right side of her head. As shown in flashbacks, she used to wear her hair long and in braids, but she cut her hair to look more like Switzerland and found that it was more comfortable. Liechtenstein, however, was mistaken for a boy, so Switzerland let her pick out and bought the her signature ribbon that she wears. She wears a long-sleeved dress, but on one occasion dressed in a uniform that she designed to resemble her brother's. Her dress is often shown to be deep red with lighter stripes, though she has also appeared in a pink version of it in a few doodles and in the Hetalia trading card game. Before her adoption, she was shown to wear a pink dress and apron, which had become damaged due to the aftermath of WWI and her having fallen into poverty. Personality and Interests She is described as being rather high-tech, with a humble and mature personality, though she will clearly state her views. She was passed along many different nations throughout her life, which became rough and difficult for her after WWI due to a food shortage. However, Liechtenstein was saved from her situation when Switzerland found her and adopted her as his sister. Due to her resemblance to her brother after her haircut (and having worn a duplicate uniform), Liechtenstein was once mistaken for being a young boy. Switzerland rectified this problem by gifting her the purchase of a ribbon of her choice. Relationships Switzerland Main Article: Switzerland He was the one who found Liechtenstein and adopted her as his younger sister, saving her from further difficulties in her life or even death and providing her with the assistance she needed. The two are very close and he cares for her a lot, though unbeknownst to Liechtenstein, their relationship reminds her brother of his long-ago friendship with Austria (that he will deny ever happened). Name Though she has no canon human name, she has been referred to as Lili by some fans, from a shortening of her nation name and from the Lily flower, which is sometimes considered to be a national flower of Liechtenstein. It is debatable if she would share her brother's surname. While most fans give her the last name of Zwingli to match her brother, others will point the fact that two-thirds of the population of Liechtenstein are Catholic, and that it would be unlikely that she would take the surname of a Protestant reformer. In The Anime Liechtenstein first debuts in Episode 23, which adapts some of the first part to Liechtenstein's Journal Of Swiss Dopiness. In the episode, she cuts her hair and expresses interest in being more like her brother. But on the way to their shopping trip, a woman mistakes Liechtenstein for a young boy, causing her to become self-conscious about her flat chest. Later Switzerland buys a blue ribbon for her hair. Liechtenstein's origin is detailed in Episode 45, when she flashes back to her adoption in a dream. In the anime adaptation, she wears a light pink version of her dress that has short sleeves. The neck ribbon on her dress was also changed from red to green. Liech-moe-moe-kyun-1-.jpg|Liechtenstein before the haircut. LiechtensteinAnime.png|Liechtenstein after the haircut. Vlcsnap-9399-1-.jpg|Liechtenstein in episode 23. Trivia *Her birthday, July 12th, corresponds with the date that Liechtenstein was given full sovereignty after its accession to the Confederation Of The Rhine in 1806. *Liechenstein's voice actress, Rie Kugimiya, also voices Alphonse Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist. Incidentally, Switzerland's voice actress, Romi Park, voices Edward Elric. Also, both Liechtenstein and Alphonse have similar personalities (calm, kind, gentle, etc). *In the special edition booklet of Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 3, Himaruya revealed an early draft of Liechtenstein that was a grumpier, more serious type of character like Switzerland. Instead of a ribbon at the side of her head, she was to wear a small headband with the ribbon on it. Her eyebrows were also slightly thicker. *In a recent blog post, Himaruya gave her potential names as being Erica/Erika, Sisia, Elise, and Eva. Her possible surname is Vogel. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:European Characters